


Pugs Are Descendants of Wolves

by fictionalfeelsandfrustrations



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pack Meetings, Pugs, that's literally all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfeelsandfrustrations/pseuds/fictionalfeelsandfrustrations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much exactly what you're expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pugs Are Descendants of Wolves

Stiles can’t help it. Puppies need lots of attention and his dad is at work. He bundles up against the cold and then wraps his new little friend up in a blanket before heading out to his jeep.  
  
The puppy snuffles happily in the seat next to him. He is actively not thinking about what he’s about to do as he drives toward Derek’s. He’s not planning out his defense (or possible offense) in the face of what he knows will be an outright battle with Derek. He doesn’t even need to. Scott is his alpha, so Derek be damned.  
  
When he gets there though, he starts whispering to his puppy.  
  
“Okay, you’re about to meet the big mean papa dog. He’s not actually mean, he just has mean eyebrows. But you still have to be a good, quiet little boy, okay? Otherwise his mean old eyebrows might eat you.” He nuzzles his face into the top of the puppy’s head before he opens the door.  
  
He walks into the room like nothing is new and sits down, cradling the dog.  
  
He knows Scott and Derek both heard him because Scott is trying desperately not to laugh and Derek is doing the complicated eyebrow thing he does whenever anyone mentions his eyebrows. Like he’s trying to keep them still, but they have a will of their own.  
  
Finally, after a moment of silence, Derek settles on looking displeased.  
  
“Stiles. Absolutely not.”  
  
Stiles gets out his game face, which in this instance consists of big golden-brown eyes and a lower lip that could start quivering at any moment. He holds the puppy closer to his chest, protectively.  
  
“He can’t stay home alone.”  
  
Derek snorts. “We all know that if that puppy stays, you’re not going to pay any attention.”  
  
Stiles pulls out a bit of information that he’s been happily sitting on for years. “Pugs are descendents of wolves!”  
  
Everyone in the room looks at him. He decides to continue. “Really, that means he’s basically got more of a right to be here than I do. I’m just friends with wolves. He has wolf blood running through his tiny veins! Maybe highly diluted wolf blood, but it’s there.”  
  
He makes eye contact with Derek, trying to see where that information fell.  
  
He sees Derek’s eyes twinkle while the rest of his face goes impassive. “Well then, he can sit on the porch. All that wolf blood will keep him warm.”  
  
Even Scott turns to look at him. “Derek,” Scott says, “It’s freezing out there.”  
  
Derek just shrugs.  
  
“Derek! He’s just a baby! Where’s your maternal instinct?!”  
  
Derek looks at Stiles. “I. What?”  
  
“Whatever. Paternal. IT’S A BABY DOG. PUP. LITTLE BITTY WIDDLE BABY.”  
  
The puppy snuffles into his neck and makes a small distressed sound. Stiles shushes it and pats it gently on the head. He looks at Derek imploringly, hoping to communicate “See? He doesn’t like it when we yell. Just let me keep him and we’ll talk quietly and it will be fine.”  
  
Derek huffs. “Fine. Whatever. I don’t know why I expected this meeting to go well.”  
  
Scott grins at Stiles, supporting his win. “What’s his name, dude?”  
  
Stiles blinks rapidly, trying to decide how the dog’s name will be received. Whatever. He says, “Miguel.”  
  
He hears Derek choke, but he’s resolutely staring at Scott, whose grin just gets wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this info on tumblr and a silly fic needed to happen. So it did. K thanks.


End file.
